


TDDR - Behind the Scenes

by JoyVampire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyVampire/pseuds/JoyVampire
Summary: Want to know more about the Total Drama vs Danganronpa series, why it came to exist in the first place and all sorts of other stuff I've been too lazy to include? Then look no further - TDDR Behind the Scenes has (probably) everything you need to know!Irregular update schedule.





	1. Introduction

Welcome to TDDR - Behind The Scenes, an author work which includes a whole ton of background information for my series, Total Drama vs Danganronpa! If you haven't read any of the three works in the series so far, then I wouldn't read any further, as this will just look like a pile of crap.

So, updates for this work won't be regular - most likely when I go for a month without updating the actual work, or when there's something I just feel like posting.

Anyway, hope this comes in useful to people.

\- JoyVampire


	2. Total Drama Contestant Talents

Bear in mind, most of these would have been picked by Chris in the first instalment, so therefore they would be either pathetic, or make zero sense. Reasoning behind some of them can be found in character biographies. Others are just taken from various moments in certain episodes, and I've made notes of those along the side (where necessary). Also listed are my four OCs titles:

Tomoko – **Intern**  
Shinjiro – **Anime Fanatic**  
Ian – **Songwriter**  
Tess – **YouTube Sensation**

Owen – **Food Critic**  
Gwen – **Restoration Artist** (The Bold and the Booty-ful)  
Heather – **Queen Bee**  
Duncan – **Graffiti Artist** (You Regatta be Kidding Me)  
Leshawna – **Hip Hop Dancer**  
Geoff – **Skateboarder**  
Izzy – **Actress** (Riot on Set)  
DJ – **Cook**  
Lindsay – **Make Up Artist**  
Bridgette – **Surfer**  
Trent – **Guitarist**  
Harold – **Beaver Scout**  
Courtney – **Violinist** (Not Quite Famous)  
Sadie – **BFFFL**  
Beth – **Baton Twirler**  
Cody – **Billiards Player** ( _Before We Die_ )  
Tyler – **Bench Presser**  
Katie – **Fashion Designer** (see biography)  
Justin – **Male Model**  
Noah – **Reality TV Contestant**  
Eva – **Weightlifter**  
Ezekiel – **Polyglot** (see profile)  
Alejandro – **Tactician**  
Sierra – **Blogger**

Cameron – **Mathematician**  
Lightning – **Football Player**  
Zoey – **Archer**  
Scott – **Dirt Farmer**  
Jo – **Athlete**  
Mike – **MPD Guy**  
Anne Maria – **Hair Stylist**  
Brick – **Cadet**  
Sam – **Game Junkie**  
Dawn – **Aura Whisperer**  
B – **Inventor**  
Dakota – **Film Actress**  
Staci – **Compulsive Liar**

Shawn – **Parkour Master** (Pahk'd With Talent...actually any episode)  
Sky – **Rhythmic Gymnast**  
Sugar – **Beauty Pageant Contestant**  
Jasmine – **Survivalist**  
Max – **Babysitter** (Three Zones and a Baby)  
Scarlett – **Scientist**  
Dave – **Germaphobe**  
Topher – **Game Show Host**  
Ella – **Musical Theatre Singer**  
Sammy – **Cheerleader**  
Rodney – **Farmer**  
Leonard – **LARPer**  
Beardo – **Beatboxer**

Brody – **Daredevil**  
Sanders – **Good Cop**  
MacArthur – **Bad Cop**  
Kitty – **Selfie**  
Carrie – **Artist** (French is an Eiffel Language)  
Devin – **Unlucky Student** (all of the 2nd half of Ridonculous Race)


	3. OC Profile #1 - Tomoko Fukuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information TBA in the future. Current information accurate as of Love Across the Universe? Chapter 14.

Tomoko Fukuhara / 福原知子  
_Name meaning:_ knowing child; field of blessing/fortune  
_Gender_ : Female  
_Age_ : 18  
_Birthday_ : January 21st 1994  
_Race_ : Japanese  
_Height_ : 171cm  
_Weight_ : 46kg  
_Star sign_ : Aquarius  
_Blood type_ : B  
_Likes_ : foreign things, coconut  
_Dislikes_ : overly-demanding people  
_Talent_ : SHSL Intern

 

_Appearance_  
Dark purple eyes; light brown hair ¼ down back w/ thin ahoge  
Long sleeve black shirt, denim knee shorts, grey pumps with zips on side, purple crop hoodie (symbol on back of a butterfly leaving a trail of fire)  
Medium body build; very small chest, next to nothing there

Pyjamas: grey t-shirt top + light blue/green plaid bottoms  
Bathing suit: pale blue bikini (sports bra + shorts style)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information is spoilers for the final instalment, so I have to sort out the rest of it.
> 
> 25/01/19 - added Japanese kanji and name meaning


	4. OC Profile #2 - Shinjiro Fukuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information TBA in the future. Current information accurate up to Love Across the Universe? Chapter 14.

Shinjiro Fukuhara / 福原晋二郎  
 _Name meaning_ : true, pure; field of blessing/fortune  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Birthday:_ January 21st 1998  
 _Race:_ Japanese  
 _Height:_ 175cm  
 _Weight:_ 50kg  
 _Star sign:_ Aquarius  
 _Blood type:_ B  
 _Likes:_ anime  
 _Dislikes:_ cashews, crowded pools  
 _Talent:_ SHSL Anime Fanatic

 

_Appearance_  
Light purple eyes + square rimmed glasses; brown hair in large waves w/ small ahoge, partially covers right side of face  
Blue polo shirt with red horizontal stripes, dark bottoms, monoblack Converse  
Average body build

Pyjamas: Pokémon bottoms  
Bathing suit: maroon trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the information not posted yet is spoiler based, so I have to separate it out.
> 
> 25/01/19 - added Japanese kanji and name meaning


	5. OC Profile #3 - Ian Costello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information TBA in the future. Current information accurate up to Love Across the Universe? Chapter 14.

_Full Name:_ Ian Costello  
 _Gender:_ Male  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Birthday:_ June 6th 1998  
 _Race:_ American Canadian  
 _Height:_ 166cm  
 _Weight:_ 43kg  
 _Star sign:_ Gemini  
 _Blood type:_ AB  
 _Likes:_ café lattes  
 _Dislikes:_ scandals  
 _Talent:_ SHSL Songwriter

 

_Appearance_  
Blue eyes; black spiked hair; mildly tanned skin  
Black t-shirt, dark trousers  
Average body build

Pyjamas: khaki boxers, grey hoodie  
Bathing suit: grey trunks, black/green rashguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the information not yet posted has spoilers for the final instalment, so I need to sort through it.


	6. In-Universe Future Foundation + Hope's Peak Structure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the layout of Future Foundation and Hope's Peak Academy have been altered since the canon events of Danganronpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further updates to be added.

**Rebuilt Hope’s Peak Academy in Japan**  
When the Japanese HPA was rebuilt, the first class they started admitting was the 79th Class. 79-B was the V3 cast, 79-A are intended to be passing references to SDRA2 (Korean fan game by LINUJ) (not mentioned until the final instalment). Members of Future Foundation become teachers, including Kyosuke Munakata, Juzo Sakakura, and Manami Asakawa**. Due to a lack of people old enough to be accepted, anyone with some semblance of a talent was accepted, even though there were a handful of talent clashes; there were also only enough students with talents to fill one grade. Therefore, a general course was established in order to help those without talents but were still affected by the Tragedy.

Many references are to be made to the cast of SDRA2, a Korean fan game by LINUJ. It’s hinted that the original DRA cast were Class 78-B, before the Tragedy. The implications show that they didn’t die in this universe, but instead were abducted for a future Danganronpa game – the same survivors emerged and joined the Future Foundation. Tsurugi Kinjo (FSHSL Police Officer) joined Juzo on security, Teruya Ootori (FSHSL Merchant) became the teacher of the SDRA2 cast, and Rei Mekaru (FSHSL Professor) became a teacher of the general classes.

_Staff Members_  
Headmaster – Kyosuke Munakata  
Class 79-A teacher – *Teruya Ootori  
Class 79-B teacher – Manami Asakawa (OC)  
Security – Juzo Sakakura, *Tsurugi Kinjo  
General course teacher – *Rei Mekaru

*references to the fan game/s; **not a canon character, an OC first featured in the second instalment

 

 

**Future Foundation’s new order**  
Following the deceased branch leaders being revived after the Final Killing Game, and the reveal that Kazuo Tengan was the mastermind behind it, every measure was taken to avoid the masses learn the truth. As such, Kyosuke took up overall leadership of the Foundation while still leading Branch 2. Even though Tengan kept his old post, he received significantly less responsibilities.

Following the rescue of the Hit List Targets (DR:AE), Fuhito Kirigiri – Kyoko’s grandfather – chose to merge the DSC with Future Foundation. Other members, including Yui Samidare, joined them.


	7. TDDR Synposis - Pre-DFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's just entering the series mid-way and doesn't want to read the previous works, here's a brief synopsis of the series.

_Pre-series_ _  
_ Through means and for reasons yet unknown to both reader & characters, host of Total Drama Chris McLean, and former SHSL Affluent Progeny Byakuya Togami formed a strange partnership. In collaboration with Future Foundation, the pair established a Rehabilitation Project, for reviving the deceased students of Hope’s Peak Academy (the 78th Class and 77th Class), enabling them to have the high school life they were never able to have. However, Chris being Chris, he also wanted to use the opportunity to make it into a hidden camera show, in order to maintain the ratings of Total Drama – this completely went under Byakuya’s radar until it started. To ensure things run smoothly, he puts one of his interns into the series as the SHSL Intern, Tomoko Fukuhara.

 

_Total Drama Academy_ _  
_ Entering the NHPA alongside Tomoko is her brother Shinjiro (SHSL Anime Fanatic) to ensure there’s someone she’s already familiar with, as well as two famous siblings from Los Angeles: Tess and Ian Costello (SHSL YouTube Sensation and SHSL Songwriter). The conditions at the academy are far from up-to-code, as fitting with Total Drama. While the Fukuhara’s have a great relationship, the same can’t be said of the Costello’s.

Throughout the year, the four newcomers form bonds with their “classmates” – Tess with Sayaka, Ian with Leon (who form a band with the Fukuhara’s), Shinjiro with the OG Total Drama boys, and Tomoko with Ibuki. On the other hand, the latter two have difficulties with the mean cheerleader twin Amy, and Tomoko with the SHSL Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

For the first few months, not a lot else happens, until entering 2015. Firstly, a mysterious person attacks Kiyotaka while on a run, then a dead body is discovered not far away from the school. Even though not many people recognise the person, Tomoko does – her former friend who she lived with in Canada, Satoko Fukushima. Distraught, she takes time off school, during which time she and Kiyotaka form an understanding. It is also during this time that he tells her who he thinks attacked him – Amy. While the theory itself is stupid, the word spreading damages Amy’s reputation, and she leaves the academy. Additionally, Tess follows suit when she is called for a new job.

Seeing the series as a somewhat success, Chris passes control back to the initial staff – Makoto Naegi and his former classmates, adopting a behind-the-scenes management role.

 

_Living to the Fullest_ _  
_ After a stint interning for the Ridonculous Race, Tomoko returns to the NHPA with new “students” – Kitty, Brody, Sanders, MacArthur, Carrie and Devin. Kitty integrates with Tomoko/Ibuki very quickly. With Tess gone, Ian’s hidden confidence also starts to form.

Feeling like she can trust her more than the rest of the people there, Kyoko Kirigiri approaches her and asks Tomoko to offer her own impartial theories on the mysteries surrounding the Tragedy and Hope’s Peak, after discovering discrepancies in her information. Throughout the year, Tomoko comes to learn more of why the former students came to Canada.

In order to make the environment seem more like a high school, the “students” decide to launch clubs, elect a student council, and plan for a summer festival at the end of the year. When the time comes around, Amy makes a surprise return with an all-new personality, and reaches an understanding with Tomoko. Furthermore, the Japanese 79th Class (the V3 kids) make an appearance to help out.

At the end of the festival, Tess suddenly returns from her job.

(*yeah, there really was not much about this one I can call “good”)

 

_Love Across the Universe?_ _  
_ Leon develops feelings for his friend Sayaka, and asks his bandmates to help set them up together. Seeing this, Chris implements the Date Ticket system from the old Hope’s Peak, in order to create more romantic drama. It’s not just the band who make use of this, however – Ibuki and Kitty, being great supporters of Tomoko & Kiyotaka for no apparent reason, buy a ticket for them to go on a date. Tess also appears to have had a personality change of her own.

In the background of all the events, the Future Foundation have to deal with the apparent resurgence of the Tragedy, as well as a new killing game, mirroring the first one with the Student Council. Things only get worse when Tomoko, Shinjiro, and Ian learn they have amnesia – while the boys’ memory loss in inconsequential, Tomoko has forgotten whole chunks of her life in Japan, as well as the fact that she was the one who commissioned the Rehabilitation Project.

Right at the end of the year, Leon and Sayaka do become a couple, but Tess is revealed to not be Tess at all, instead being a member of Future Foundation by the name of Miku, forced to return to the Foundation after Kyoko discovers her secret. As if things couldn’t get more mysterious, an attack against the Future Foundation by a group calling themselves the Neo Remnants shake their problems up even more…


	8. OC Profile #4 - Miku Asakawa

Miku Asakawa / 浅川ミク  
 _Name meaning:_ future; morning river  
 _Gender:_ Female  
 _Age:_ 18  
 _Birthday:_ October 21st 1999  
 _Race:_ Japanese  
 _Height:_ 163cm  
 _Weight:_ 62kg  
 _Star sign:_ Libra _  
Blood type: _O  
 _Likes:_ sweet foods, new things  
 _Dislikes:_ paperwork  
 _Talent:_ N/A (SHSL Journalist)

 

_Appearance_  
Light pink eyes, two-toned undercut hair ending just below her shoulders (brown underneath, goldish on top) Pastel pink polo top, brown jacket, orange trousers with legs rolled up, brown loafers  
Average body build and chest size  
Pyjamas: black flannel pjs w/ multicoloured star pattern  
Bathing suit: brown and orange skirt-style bikini


End file.
